prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Tim Horner
|birth_place = Morristown, Tennessee |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = |trainer = Rick Connors Jack Brisco Jerry Brisco |debut = 1978 |retired = }} Tim Horner (August 19, 1959) is an American professional wrestler best known for his "Lightning Express" tag team with Brad Armstrong. Career Tom Horner started wrestling in 1982 in the Alabama territory. He formed a tag team called the "Lightning Express" with Brad Armstrong and they had a lot of success. They won the Universal Wrestling Federation tag team titles by defeating Sting and Rick Steiner in 1987. They also won the National Wrestling Alliance's National Tag Team titles. Horner then wrestled briefly with the WWF as a jobber. In the 1990s, Horner wrestled in World Championship Wrestling as the masked Star Blazer and in Smoky Mountain Wrestling (SMW). In SMW, he also played the original Kendo the Samurai (a masked samurai gimmick managed by Daryl Von Horn, that was played at different point by Scott Antol and Brian Logan, among others). He was also an office worker at SMW. According to Jim Cornette Horner was given several tasks during his tenure in the SMW offices including a wrestling school, merchandise sales and ultimately local acquisition of sponsorships, none of which ever bared any results. When he was relieved from office duties to just act as a performer he and Cornette had a falling out over money resulting in Horner bring fired. Allegedly he refused to return office equipment and a ring truck to the promotion afterwards. Thereafter he competed in WCW as a jobber (for a time, he and Brad Armstrong were the only jobbers who had their own ring entrances). He is now wrestling on the independents on occasion in the Georgia and Tennessee areas. Recently, he was working for the WWE as a Producer for the SmackDown! brand until October 26, 2006, when he was released along with Ted DiBiase. Personal life James is married to Allison and has two daughters. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Rolling Cradle *'Tag Teams and Stables' **The Invisible Express with Brad Armstrong **The Lightning Express with Brad Armstrong *'Managers' **Daryl Van Horne *'Nicknames' **"White Lightning" *'Wrestlers Trained' **Eight-Ball Jones **Anthony Michaels **Brian Logan **Kid Kash Championships and accomplishments *'Southeastern Championship Wrestling' **NWA United States Junior Heavyweight Championship (5 times) *'Georgia Championship Wrestling' **NWA National Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brad Armstrong *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'177' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1991 **PWI ranked him #'161' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1992 **PWI ranked him #'67' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1993 **PWI ranked him #'122' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 (As Kendo the Samurai) **PWI ranked him #'230' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1994 (As Tim Horner) **PWI ranked him #'311' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1995 **PWI ranked him #'335' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1996 *'Smokey Mountain Wrestling' **SMW Beat the Champ Television Championship (3 times) *'Tennessee Mountain Wrestling' **TMW Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ron Garvin *'Universal Wrestling Federation' **UWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Brad Armstrong External links * Profile * Profile Category:American wrestlers Category:Tennessee wrestlers Category:1959 births Category:1978 debuts Category:All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Continental Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Georgia Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Heartland Wrestling Association alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Rocky Top alumni Category:Power Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Smoky Mountain Wrestling alumni Category:Southeast Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Bill Watts) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Professional wrestling trainers